


Silmien takana

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drama, M/M, PTP, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Oli eri asia tulla Malfoyn kanssa toimeen muutaman tunnin mittaisilla työreissuilla kuin kestää tätä kuusikymmentä tuntia putkeen.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 4. Sisäpuoli
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Silmien takana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/gifts).



> Kirjoitettu 2011 synttärilahjaksi Sisiljalle. Ficin nimi on lainattu CMX:n samannimisestä biisistä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ron tuijotti sulkeutunutta ovea. Hänen kasvoillaan oli niin koominen ilme, että Harrya olisi naurattanut, ellei tilanne olisi ollut se mikä se oli. Harry vilkaisi sivulleen ja näki huolestuneen, huultaan purevan Hermionen. Hänen katseensa oli nauliintunut Ronin mykkää raivoa uhkuviin kasvoihin, eikä Harry ihmetellyt miksi: kestäisi korkeintaan muutaman sekunnin, ennen kuin huoneessa räjähtäisi. Oli ihme, että Ron oli kestänyt näinkin kauan purkautumatta, mutta ehkä kunnioitus Robardsia kohtaan oli hillinnyt hänen kielenkannattimiaan.

Nurkasta kuului tuhahdus, joka onnistui kuulostamaan samaan aikaan sekä halveksuvalta että alentuvaiselta, mutta yllättäen myös hieman huvittuneelta. Harry vilkaisi Malfoyta kummastuneena. Tämän suipot kasvot eivät paljastaneet mitään, mutta puoliksi raollaan olevat silmät kiilsivät oudosti.

"Ei helvetissä tämä voi olla totta!"

"Ron, rauhoitu —"

"Voi vittujen saatana, sen oli pakko olla huono vitsi!"

"Ron!" Hermione yritti korottaa ääntään, mutta Ron oli jo päässyt vauhtiin.

"Ei kai se voinut oikeasti tarkoittaa, että jonkun meistä pitäisi viettää _tuon_ kanssa koko viikonloppu?!"

" _Sillä_ on nimikin —" Hermione aloitti ja loi nopean, pahoittelevan silmäyksen Malfoyhin. "Tarkoitan että —"

Ron jatkoi kiroiluaan ja Hermione hänen rauhoitteluaan, mutta Harry tiesi jo, miten tilanne tulisi päättymään. Se oli tätä joka kerta. Siitä lähtien, kun heidät kolme oli aurorikokelaiden ilmoittautumispäivänä niputettu samaan ryhmään Malfoyn kanssa, kaikki tehtävänjaot olivat edenneet samaa kaavaa: ensin Ron purnasi vastaan ja, jos joku ylempi oli kuulemassa, sai sen vuoksi korvilleen. Seuraavaksi Ron purnasi lisää ja päätyi miltei riitelemään Hermionen kanssa, joka yritti rauhoittaa tilannetta. Lopuksi he kaikki päättivät yhteisestä, sanattomasta sopimuksesta, että Ron ja Hermione muodostaisivat toisen parin, Harry ja Malfoy toisen.

Harry hieroi väsyneenä kasvojaan. Hän olisi mielellään vaihtanut pareja edes joskus, mutta Ron ei sallinut Hermionen joutuvan Malfoyn pariksi ja oli itsestään selvää, ettei Ronia ja Malfoyta voinut päästää kahdestaan mihinkään. Vaihtoehtoja ei ollut.

Ronin kiroustulva alkoi laantua, ja Harry nousi huokaisten ylös.

"Malfoy, nähdään kuudelta siellä mökillä."

Malfoy ei vastannut, mutta hänen päänsä liikahti aavistuksen. Sen saattoi hyvällä tahdolla kuvitella nyökkäykseksi — ja Harry arveli, että hyvää tahtoa hän tulisi viikonlopun aikana tarvitsemaankin.  
  
  
  
_**–61** (perjantai 17.00)_  
  
"Jos se yrittää jotain kirouksia, niin lähetä vain suojelius ja me tullaan apuun!"

"Okei", Harry myönteli hajamielisenä pakatessaan viimeisiä tavaroita reppuunsa.

"Tai loitsi sille kokovartalolukko heti kun pääsette sisään."

"Taikuus on kiellettyä paitsi äärimmäisessä hätätilanteessa", Hermione huikkasi kulkiessaan oven ohitse. Hän oli pakannut tavaransa jo tunteja sitten ja tullut sen jälkeen hoputtamaan Harrya ja Ronia.

"Voiko viikonloppua Malfoyn kanssa kahdestaan saman katon alla kutsua muuksi kuin hätätilanteeksi?" Ron huusi Hermionen perään ja kääntyi sitten takaisin Harryn puoleen. "Naiset."

Harry veti kiristysnauhan tiukalle ja kiinnitti soljet. Hän ei halunnut ajatella tulevia vuorokausia ennen kuin olisi aivan pakko, mutta Ron teki sen vaikeaksi.

"Ehkä sen voisi sitoa kiinni sänkyyn? Kai se pysyisi hengissä maanantaih —"

"Anna jo olla!" Harry puuskahti ärtyneenä.

"Mutta —" Ron aloitti.

"Tässä on tarkoitus opetella tulemaan toimeen tutkaparin kanssa, enkä usko, että kokeesta pääsee läpi, jos pitää partneria sänkyyn sidottuna koko viikonlopun ajan. Jos nyt koitettaisiin olla aikuisia?"

Ronin silmät siristyivät. Hän heilautti oman rinkkansa selkäänsä ja kääntyi kohti ovea.

"No jos meinaat alkaa kaveeraamaan _Malfoyn_ kanssa, niin parasta pistää töpinäksi", Ron letkautti olkansa yli ennen kuin astui käytävään.

"Eipä tässä muitakaan vaihtoehtoja ole", Harry mutisi itsekseen hilatessaan valtavan varustesäkkinsä selkäänsä.

Nummella kävi navakka tuuli, ja se sai heidän kaapujensa liepeet paukkaamaan. Harry katseli ympärilleen ja löysikin hetken perästä etsimänsä. Malfoy seisoi hiukan sivussa muista — hän oli kahdestatoista kokelaasta ainoa, joka ei ollut koskaan kuulunut AK:hon. Odotellessaan Robardsin lopettavan neuvonpitonsa koetta valvomaan jäävien aurorien kanssa, Harry tutkaili Malfoyta salavihkaa. Tämän aurorikaavun alta näkyi paksulta vaikuttava nahkatakki, jonka kaulus oli nostettu suojaamaan viimalta. Harry hymyili hyväksyvästi Malfoyn järkevälle asuvalinnalle; hän oli itsekin päätynyt pukemaan talvitakin punaisen kaapunsa alle.

"Huomio!" Robardsin ääni kajahti keskeyttäen vaimean keskustelun, joka oli virinnyt nuorisojoukon keskuuteen. "Vietätte seuraavat kuusikymmentä tuntia valitsemanne parin kanssa mökissä, jonne teidät kohta lähetetään. Perille päästyänne taikuuden käyttäminen on kiellettyä paitsi äärimmäisessä hätätilanteessa. Teissä on jälki, joten säännön rikkoja reputtaa testin välittömästi. Mökissä on tarpeeksi ruokaa viikonlopun ajaksi."

"Tarpeeksi kenelle?" Ron suhahti suupielestään, mutta hiljeni nähdessään Hermionen varoittavan katseen.

"Tuskin siellä nälkään nääntyy", Harry kuiskasi takaisin, kun Robards jatkoi puhettaan eikä Hermione voinut enää kuulla heitä.

"— joten tehtävänne on helppo: pysytte mökissä maanantaiaamuun asti. Kello kuudelta teitä tullaan hakemaan ja jälki poistetaan. Tämän viikonlopun tarkoitus on tulla toimeen parinne kanssa myös ääriolosuhteissa. Tehtävässä mitataan lisäksi kykyänne selviytyä paineen alla varsinkin ahtaissa tiloissa."

Harryn ajatukset pyrkivät herpaantumaan ja hänen katseensa hakeutui jälleen Malfoyhin. Hän oli lukenut tehtävänannon jo ennakkoon, mutta vasta nyt perhoset alkoivat lepattaa hänen vatsassaan. Hän viettäisi todellakin koko viikonlopun neljän seinän sisällä Malfoyn kanssa. Ilman taikuutta. Oli eri asia tulla Malfoyn kanssa toimeen muutaman tunnin mittaisilla työreissuilla kuin kestää tätä kuusikymmentä tuntia putkeen.

Malfoy vilkaisi Harrya ilmeettömästi, ja Harry nytkäytti syyllisenä katseensa takaisin Robardsiin. Taivaalta alkoi vihmoa kylmää tihkua.  
  
  
  
_**–59** (perjantai 19.00)_  
  
Mökki oli arviolta kahdenkymmenen neliön laajuinen. Keittiön virkaa toimitti syvennys, jossa oli vain pieni allas sekä keittolevy kaasupulloineen. Harry oli tutkinut kaapit heti Hestian jätettyä heidät kahdestaan ja oli löytänyt siistit rivit säilykepurkkeja sekä kuivamuonaa. Heidän ruokavalionsa ei tulisi olemaan yksipuolinen, sillä valikoima oli yllättävän laaja. Mökin nurkassa oli kerrossänky, jonka ylemmän punkan Malfoy oli varannut lupaa kyselemättä heti sisälle saavuttuaan.

Harry pysyi vaiti, täytti vain teepannun vedellä ja nosti sen keittolevylle. Hetken ihmeteltyään hän löysi kaasuhanan, aukaisi sen ja sytytti tulen pannun alle. Hän kaivoi repustaan pari mukaan ottamaansa kirjaa ja asetti ne pöydälle odottamaan.

"Otatko teetä?" hän kysyi, kun vesi oli kiehunut. Malfoy ei vastannut ja kun Harry vilkaisi yläpunkkaa, hän huomasi, että Malfoy makasi selällään vuoteella ja teeskenteli nukkuvaa.

Harry kohautti harteitaan ärtyneenä ja kaatoi lopun kuuman veden viemäriin heti, kun oli saanut kuppinsa täytettyä. Keittäköön itse omat teensä!  
  
  
  
_**–55** (perjantai 23.00)_  
  
Sisälämpötila oli arviolta parisen astetta, ja Harry tärisi täysissä pukeissa täkkinsä alla. Mökissä ei ollut takkaa mutta vaikka olisi ollutkin, siitä ei olisi ollut mitään hyötyä, sillä heillä ei ollut mitään mitä polttaa.

Sänky keinahti, kun Malfoy laskeutui kömpelösti vuoteeltaan. Hän oli kietonut peittonsa niin tiukasti ympärilleen, että näytti kävelevältä makuupussilta. Hän hyppi hetken aikaa mökin toisessa nurkassa ja alkoi sitten mitata lattiaa.

"Unohtivat laittaa lämmöt päälle", Harry heitti loukkua lyövien hampaidensa lomasta.

"Tämä on naurettavaa", Malfoy tuhahti. "Yksinkertainen lämmitysloitsu ratkaisisi ongelman."

"Ei silloin jos ollaan vartiossa ja joku käyttää taikuudentunnistusta", Harry huomautti. Hän yritti käpertyä sykkyrään, mutta täkki ei riittänyt pitämään kylmää ulkopuolella.

Malfoy ei vastannut mitään, hyppeli vain jalalta toiselle tuijottaen pimeästä ikkunasta ulos.

Harry tiesi kyllä, mitä heidän olisi pitänyt tehdä, mutta sen sanominen ääneen ei onnistunut vielä. Se oli jotain sellaista, mitä ei todellakaan voinut kysyä Malfoylta. Puolentoista tuntia hän pallotteli eri vaihtoehtojen välillä. Hän voisi jäätyä kuoliaaksi ja sulaa vasta viikon kuluttua tai sitten hankkia jostain viisi ylimääräistä peittoa tai...

Viimein, kun hänen nenänsä tuntui jääkalikalta ja Malfoy oli nyykähtänyt pöydän ääreen, jalat nostettuna tuolille ja täkki tiukasti ympärillään, Harryn järki voitti hänen ylpeytensä.

"Meidän pitäisi nukkua samassa sängyssä."

Malfoyn katse napsahti Harryyn, ja hänen kapeat kulmakarvansa kurtistuivat yllättyneenä.

"Jakaa ruumiinlämpö. Se on ensimmäinen sääntö selviytymisoppaassa", Harry selitti vaivalloisesti.

"Yritätkö sanoa, että minun pitäisi nukkua _sinun_ vieressäsi?" Malfoy kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"No, jos me nukutaan molemmat yläpunkassa, jompikumpi tippuu varmasti lattialle", Harry letkautti. Hän oli väsynyt ja kylmissään eikä juuri nyt jaksanut Malfoyn asennetta. "Tietysti tarkoitan. Sillä tavalla meillä on kaksi täkkiä päällä pitämässä lämpöä." 

Malfoy tuijotti Harrya ainakin minuutin ajan. Harry oli jo miltei varma, että hänen ehdotuksensa tyrmättäisiin suoralta kädeltä, mutta sitten Malfoy nousi ylös ja asteli epävarmasti sängyn viereen.

"Miten?"

Harry hilautui lähemmäs seinää ja käänsi kylkeään.

"Selät vastakkain", hän sanoi päättäväisesti.

Malfoy odotti vielä toisenkin minuutin ennen kuin työntyi kapean sängyn laidalle. Hän levitti oman täkkinsä heidän päälleen ja painautui makuulleen selkä vasten Harryn selkää. Harry yritti olla värähtämättä tuntiessaan vieraan vartalon painautuvan omaansa vasten.

Kesti ehkä vartin verran, ennen kuin suloinen lämpö alkoi vallata hänen kehoaan. Lopulta hänen nenänsä lämpeni, ja hampaatkin lakkasivat kalisemasta. Myös Malfoy lakkasi tärisemästä.

"Oikeassa olin", Harry ei malttanut olla sanomatta.

"Pää kiinni, Potter. Yritän nukkua."

Harry virnisti pimeään yöhön ja tiukensi otettaan tuplapaksun peiton reunasta.  
  
  
  
_**–47** (lauantai 07.00)_  
  
Harry heräsi ja räpytteli unisia silmiään. Verhottomasta ikkunasta tulvi valoa, ja aurinko oli lämmittänyt pienen mökin sisälämpötilaa huomattavasti. Hetken ajan Harry mietti, miksi hänen olonsa tuntui niin oudolta, ennen kuin hän tajusi, että nukkui vatsa vasten Malfoyn selkää, toinen käsi tiukasti tämän ympärillä.

Harry lamaantui aloilleen uskaltamatta liikkua. Malfoyn niska oli aivan hänen kasvojensa edessä, miltei hänen huulissaan kiinni, ja hänen paniikista kiihtynyt hengityksensä heilutti auringonkilossa kimmeltäviä vaaleita hiuksia.

Malfoy ei vaikuttanut vielä heränneen, ja Harry yritti rauhoittua. Tärkeintä oli pysyä liikkumattomana ja miettiä, miten hän pystyisi keplottelemaan itsensä pois sängystä ilman että Malfoy heräisikään. Hänen oli täytynyt unissaan hakeutua lähemmäs ainoaa tarjolla olevaa lämmönkohdetta. Harry yritti vakuutella itselleen, ettei tilanteessa ollut olosuhteet huomioon ottaen mitään väärää tai edes kummallista, mutta ei aivan onnistunut siinä.

Hän liikautti kokeilevasti kättään, sitä joka oli tiukasti Malfoyn rinnan ympäri kiedottuna, ja kun Malfoyn hengitys säilyi edelleen rauhallisena, Harry alkoi vetää käsivarttaan hitaasti omalle puolelleen. Juuri kun hän laski käden lanteelleen, Malfoy liikahti unissaan ja hieraisi takamuksellaan Harryn etumusta.

Ja samalla suoraan Harryn aamuseisokkia.

Harry ähkäisi ääneen, sillä kosketus tuntui paksujenkin vaatteiden läpi suorastaan tajunnanräjäyttävältä. Hän puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja liikahti tuuman verran kauemmas.

Samassa Malfoy alkoi kääntyä, ja Harry loikkasi kiireesti alta pois. Hän kyyhötti sängyn päädyssä polvillaan pidellen kiinni yläpunkan reunoista ja tuijotti silmät säikähdyksestä laajenneina Malfoyta, joka kiemurteli itsensä juuri siihen kohtaan, jossa Harry oli sekuntia aiemmin maannut.

Lintu visersi jossain mökin ulkopuolella, ja Harry vilkaisi hätääntyneenä ikkunasta ulos. Hän odotti täyden minuutin varmistuakseen, ettei Malfoy ollut herännyt, ennen kuin punnersi puutuneilla jaloillaan ja tikkuilevan kätensä tukemana ylös sängystä.

Malfoyn poskessa oli hailakanpunaisia viiruja, tyynynpainaumia, ja kasvoilta puuttui niillä yleensä viipyvä kopea ilme. Malfoy näytti miltei seesteiseltä. Harry pyyhkäisi hikiset suortuvat otsaltaan ja suunnisti päättäväisesti pienen, mökin nurkkaan ahdetun vessan nimelliseen suojaan. Hän seisoi hetken tuijottaen haalistunutta, hilseilevää tapettia ennen kuin napitti housunsa auki ja veti jäykistyneen kalunsa esiin.

Hoidettuaan hommansa Harry peseytyi miten taisi pienen altaan avustuksella; mökissä ei ollut suihkua. Kun hän astui ulos, hän näki järkytyksekseen Malfoyn istuvan sängyn laidalla kyynärpäät polviin tuettuina. Malfoy ei sanonut mitään, pujahti vain vapautuneeseen koppiin ja sulki oven perässään. Vasta keitettyään aamukahvit Harry tajusi ihmetellä, miksi oli pitänyt niin isoa ääntä kattilan kanssa — vessakopin seinät olivat paperinohuet.  
  
  
  
_**–34** (lauantai, kello 20.00)_  
  
Harry silmäili ikkunan läpi pimentyvää taivasta. Aurinko oli painumaisillaan mailleen ja ilta tuntui jo nyt kylmältä. Yöstä tulisi ainakin yhtä hyinen kuin edellisestä. Hän harmitteli, ettei ollut huomannut pakata kuumavesipulloaan mukaan. Se olisi auttanut lämpimänä pysymisessä.

Hän vilkaisi Malfoyta, joka ei ollut malttanut luopua paksusta nahkatakistaan vaan oli kääriytynyt siihen kuin se olisi ollut suojahaarniska kylmyyden lisäksi myös tylsyyttä vastaan. He olivat jo lukeneet molemmat Harryn mukanaan tuomat kirjat, mutta oli silti liian varhaista käydä nukkumaan.

"Otatko teetä?" Harry kysyi vain jotain sanoakseen. Malfoy kohautti harteitaan välinpitämättömästi. "Oikeastaan sinun pitäisi tehdä se, että opit käyttämään keittolevyä", Harry lisäsi.

Malfoy pyöräytti silmiään, mutta nousi kuitenkin ylös.

"Otin pelikortit mukaan. Haluatko pelata jotain?" Harry yritti uudelleen, kun tee oli juotu. Malfoy kohautti harteitaan.

"Osaatko mitään peliä?" Harry jatkoi, kun oli hakenut pakan repustaan.

"En."

"Okei. Sitten pelataan Mustaa Maijaa", Harry totesi häkeltymättä ja alkoi selittää pelin sääntöjä.

Ulkona tuuli oli alkanut ulvoa ja välillä se rämisytti repsottavaa räystästä ikkunan yllä. Malfoy katseli korttejaan pitkään ja mietti joka kerta hartaasti ennen kuin teki päätöksensä. Harry ei hoputtanut. Heillä ei ollut kiire mihinkään, ja hän oli kiitollinen siitä, että Malfoy oli yleensäkin suostunut johonkin niin jästimäiseen kuin kortinpeluuseen. Toimettomuus oli ajaa hänet hulluksi.

Harry voitti kaksi ensimmäistä peliä, mutta kolmannen vei Malfoy siitä huolimatta, ettei Harryn luontainen kilpailuvietti sallinut hänen hävitä tahallaan. Neljännen pelin aikana Malfoy tuijotti erästä korttia täyden minuutin ja vasta, kun Harry päästi turhautuneen äänen, hän laski sen pöydälle. Se oli patarouva.

"Näyttää vähän Bellatrix-tädiltä."

Harry yllättyi. Ei siksi, että Malfoy oli maininnut Siriuksen tappajan vaan siksi, että tämä oli yleensäkin kertonut jotain niin henkilökohtaista.

"Millainen hän oli?" Harry kysyi värittömällä äänellä ja nosti kortin käteensä.

"Mielipuoli", Malfoy vastasi välittömästi. "Tapasin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa kun olin kuudentoista. Ainoastaan äiti pystyi vaikuttaman häneen mitenkään. Kaikki muut olivat olemassa vain palvellakseen häntä."

"Paitsi Voldemort", Harry totesi ajattelematta sanojaan sen tarkemmin. Malfoy värähti, mutta nyökkäsi.

Harry puri huultaan. Häntä poltteli kysyä lisää, mutta hän ei ollut varma, miten Malfoy suhtautuisi siihen. Eikä hän halunnut aiheuttaa riitoja nyt, kun he joutuisivat olemaan varsin läheisissä tekemisissä vielä yli vuorokauden.

"Hain kokelaaksi koska kuolonsyöjät alkoivat ärsyttää minua", Malfoy sanoi hetken kuluttua.

"Mi-mitä?"

"Sitä kai aioit kysyä?" Malfoy tokaisi, ja hänen toinen suupielensä kohosi aavistuksen. "Sitä kai useimmat miettivät kun kuulevat, mitä nykyään teen."

"Ei hullumpi syy", Harry sanoi, kun sai jälleen kielensä toimintakykyiseksi. "Ihmettelinkin joskus, miksi sinut otettiin mukaan."

"Ei se helppoa ollut", Malfoy sanoi astetta viileämmällä äänellä, mutta ei jatkanut asiasta sen enempää. "Missä opit tekemään ruokaa?"

Harry oli päivällä käyttänyt hyväkseen dursleyvuosiensa aikana hankkimaansa kokemusta ruuanlaitosta ja onnistunut tekemään heille olosuhteet huomioon ottaen varsin maukkaan lounaan. Hän ei viitsinyt mainita Malfoylle, että säilykkeet olivat valmiiksi maustettuja ja että hän oli oikeastaan vain lämmittänyt purkin sisällön.

"Jouduin auttamaan kotihommissa kun asuin tätini ja setäni luona."

"Laittamaan ruokaa?" Malfoyn ääni oli epäuskoinen.

"Niin", Harry vastasi. "Ja siivoamaan, kitkemään rikkaruohoja, jynssäämään messinkiä ja sen semmoista."

"Palvelijainhommia."

"Niinkin voi sanoa", Harry naurahti ääneen. "Mitä, kuvittelitko että ne paapoi minua koko lapsuuden?"

Malfoy ei vastannut, mutta hänen ilmeensä muuttui oudoksi. Harry tajusi, ettei Malfoy voinut mitenkään tietää, kuinka paljon häntä oli lapsena sorrettu.

"Tätini oli kateellinen, kun äitini paljastui noidaksi. Kun he joutuivat ottamaan minut perheeseensä, he kuvittelivat, että karulla kasvatuksella saavat taikuuden minusta piestyä pois."

"Sinua _lyötiin_?" Malfoy älähti, ja hänen kasvoiltaan paistoi epäusko.

"Vain jos en ehtinyt juosta karkuun", Harry sanoi harteitaan kohauttaen. "Se loppui kolmannen vuoden jälkeen kun Sirius tuli takaisin. He pelkäsivät mielipuolista kummisetääni, jonka luulivat olevan murhaaja."

Malfoy nyökkäsi ja nakkasi viimeiset korttinsa pöydälle. Harry ei ollut edes tajunnut, että peli oli edennyt loppuun asti.

"Voitin jälleen."

"Opit nopeasti", Harry myönsi ja hymyili hieman. Hän ei odottanut kummoisempaa reaktiota Malfoylta ja yllättyi, kun tämän suupielet kaartuivat ylöspäin.  
  
  
  
_**–32** (lauantai, kello 22.00)_  
  
"Kuule, täällä on nyt jo näin kylmä", Harry sanoi, kun he olivat menossa nukkumaan ja Malfoy kävi selvästi taistelua itsensä kanssa, pitäisikö takkinsa yllään vai ei.

"Totta, parempi jättää tämä päälle", Malfoy totesi puoliääneen ja oli jo napittamassa takkiaan kiinni, kun Harry laski kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen. Malfoy nosti yllättyneenä katseensa Harryyn.

"Me pysytään paremmin lämpiminä jos meillä on vähemmän vaatteita", Harry sanoi ja irrotti välittömästi otteensa.

Malfoy katsoi Harrya pitkään ja puntaroivasti. Harry ei edes halunnut ajatella, mitä tämän mielessä pyöri, ja hän kirosi itsekseen tuntiessaan poskipäidensä lämpenevän.

"Se mainittiin ohjeistuksessa. Ääriolosuhteissa on jaettava ruumiinlämpö ja maksimoitava ihokontakti sekä lämpöä eristävä kerros."

"Ehdotatko, että kasaisimme vaatteemme peittojen päälle?" Malfoy kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"Se kuulostaa järkevämmältä kuin että ne on meidän välissä", Harry vastasi. Häntä ärsytti hänen oman äänensä selittelevä sävy.

"Tätäköhän ne ajattelivat, kun suunnittelivat testiä", Malfoy mutisi heittäessään takkinsa sängylle.

"Luultavasti se kuuluu osana kokeeseen. Testaavat kekseliäisyyttä siinä missä sietokykyäkin."

Malfoy hymähti.

Harry kääntyi ympäri ja veti villapuseronsa yltään. Hän päätti jättää t-paitansa päälleen silkan itsesuojeluvaiston opastamana ja kun hän vilkaisi Malfoyta kumartuessaan avaamaan kenkiensä nauhoja, hän huomasi helpotuksekseen, että Malfoyllakin oli kauluspaitansa alla musta hihaton aluspaita. Harry empi hetken ennen kuin napitti farkkunsa auki ja kiskoi ne jaloistaan. Mökissä oli jo kylmä, ja hänen viininpunaiset bokserinsa tuntuivat pikemminkin viileiltä kuin lämmittäviltä. Hän ei jäänyt katsomaan, minkä väriset alushousut Malfoylla oli, vaan sukelsi peittovuoren alle ja käpertyi kyljelleen.

"Tee tilaa", Malfoy murahti seuratessaan Harrya hetken kuluttua kapealle vuoteelle.

Harry suoristi jalkansa ja työnsi nenänsä miltei seinään kiinni. Malfoyn selkä painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten, ja hetken ajan Harry oli tuntevinaan varpaiden koskevan nilkkaansa ennen kuin Malfoy siirsi jalkojaan kauemmas.

Viima raivosi ulkona, ja Harry sulki silmänsä yrittäen tyhjentää mielensä.  
  
  
  
_**–30** (sunnuntai, kello 00.00)_  
  
"Harry."

"Mmh", Harry äännähti ja tajusi vasta sitten, että Malfoy oli kutsunut häntä etunimellä.

"Täällä on kylmä."

Harry räpytteli silmiään. Hän oli hädin tuskin nukahtanut valvottuaan ensin kuunnellen myrskyn rähinää. Hän oli luullut Malfoyn nukkuvan, sillä tämä ei ollut liikkunut lainkaan.

"Totta."

Nenänpää tuntui kylmältä, ja kun Harryn ajatukset heräsivät tarpeeksi, hän havaitsi Malfoyn tärisevän selkäänsä vasten.

"Draco."

"Niin?"

"Haittaako jos käännyn ympäri?" Harry kysyi nopeasti ennen kuin ehti puhua itsensä olemaan vaiti.

"Jalat tyynylle?"

"Ei."

Draco ei vastannut, ja Harry odotti hetken ennen kuin selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Niin kuin viime yönä?" Draco kuitenkin kysyi ennen kuin Harry ehti perua sanojaan.

Harry jähmettyi aloilleen. Hän oli kuvitellut Dracon nukkuneen tietämättömänä hänen yöllisestä lähentelystään. Hän oli _toivonut_ Dracon pysyneen tietämättömänä. Harry irvisti itsekseen.

"Luulin että nukuit", hän tunnusti hiljaa.

"Olin hereillä", Draco vahvisti.

Harry empi hetken. "Kuule, olen pahoillani —"

"Ei haittaa", Draco keskeytti Harryn sanatulvan terävällä äänellä.

"Se johtui vain siitä, että —" Harry jatkoi, mutta Draco keskeytti hänet jälleen.

"Se oli vastaus aiempaan kysymykseesi."

Harry kävi läpi heidän keskusteluaan hetken ennen kuin hänellä välähti. Hän käänsi kylkeään ja hivuttautui aivan Dracon selkään kiinni. Pienen empimisen jälkeen hän työnsi epäilykset pois mielestään ja koukisti polvensa Dracon polvien taakse. Lopuksi hän asetteli kätensä kömpelösti omalle kyljelleen ennen kuin ymmärsi, miten naurettavaa se oli. Tärkeintä oli kuitenkin saada Draco lämpenemään.

"Onko tämä okei?" Harry kysyi kietoessaan kätensä Dracon ympärille. Hänen sormensa hipoivat tämän paljasta käsivartta, ja hän siirsi niitä hieman sivummalle erittäin tietoisena siitä, että ainoa kohta heidän vartaloissaan, joka ei koskettanut toista, oli lantionseutu.

"On."

Harry keskittyi hengittämään tasaisesti, vaikka hänen sydämensä oli alkanut hurjan laukan. Draco sen sijaan vaikutti täysin rauhalliselta. Hän ei enää edes tärissyt, minkä Harry otti hyvänä merkkinä.

Tuuli oli tyyntynyt, eikä Harry kuullut muuta kuin oman verensä kohinan suonissaan sekä sitä tahdittavan rauhallisen hengityksen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti tyhjentää mielensä, ehkä nukahtaa, mutta oli niin tietoinen sylissään lepäävästä vartalosta, ettei kyennyt kuin odottamaan. Hän asetteli tyynyn alle taittamansa käden paremmin ja huokaisi syvään.

"Arvostan kovasti apuasi", Draco sanoi hetken kuluttua vaimealla äänellä.

"Eipä mitään. Ei sinusta ole paljoa hyötyä, jos kuolet hypotermiaan", Harry yritti keventää painostavaa tunnelmaa, mutta hänen sanansa kajahtivat onttoina pimeyteen. Hän tunsi, kuinka Dracon rintakehä vavahti, mutta ei kuullut tuhahdusta.

Draco liikahti aavistuksen, ja Harryn sormet osuivat jälleen hänen käsivarteensa. Tällä kertaa Harry ei siirtänyt kättään pois, vaan antoi sen levätä paljasta, lämmintä ihoa vasten.  
  
  
  
_**–17** (sunnuntai, kello 13.00)_  
  
He söivät hiljaisuudessa, mutta se ei ollut vaivaantunutta hiljaisuutta. Harry ei tuntenut tarvetta täyttää sitä puheella, ja hän pyöritteli mielessään syitä muutokseen. Heidän viikonloppunsa oli sujunut toisin kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Draco ei ollut yhtä sulkeutunut kuin yleensä. Hänen kommenttinsa olivat neutraaleja tai jopa ystävällisiä, kun ne lähes aina aiemmin olivat olleet halveksuvia.

Tällä kertaa Harry oli panostanut enemmän päiväruuan tekemiseen. Hän oli löytänyt punaviinikastiketta pussiversiona ja keittänyt sen kera perunamuusia — pussista senkin. Lihalisällä varustettuna ruoka oli tänään toista maata kuin edellisenä päivänä lämmitetyt tölkkilihapullat. Ateria ei silti ollut Harryn mielestä mitenkään erityinen, mutta Draco söi mukisematta kulhonsa tyhjäksi.

"Kiitos."

Harry kohotti yllättyneenä katseensa.

"Ole hyvä. Vaikka ei tuo kummoista ollut. Sinun pitäisi joskus maistaa _Château Larcis Ducassesta_ tehtyä punaviinikastiketta mediumiksi paistetun tournedos-pihvin ja itse valmistetun perunapyreen kanssa. Kenties tuoreiden neulapapujen kera. Se on bravuurini."

Draco räpäytti silmiään, ja Harryn päässä alkoi raksuttaa hurjaa vauhtia. Kun hän tajusi mitä hän oli sanonut, hän puraisi poskeaan harmistuksesta. Hyvästi leppoisa tunnelma. Hänen ihmeekseen Draco ei kuitenkaan vastannut ivallisella katseella, vaan nousi ylös ja tyhjensi pöydän.

"Ehkäpä", Draco sanoi ennen kuin alkoi laskea vettä tiskaamista varten.  
  
  
  
_**–12** (sunnuntai, kello 18.00)_  
  
"Draco."

"Mitä."

"Kello on jo kuusi."

Hetken hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Harry laski kaksitoista koloa yläpuolellaan olevasta laverinpohjasta.

"Niin?"

"Ei mitään. Ajattelin vain että haluaisit tietää", Harry naurahti. "Enää puoli vuorokautta."

Jälleen hiljaisuus.

"Kiire päästä kotiin?"

"Tavallaan", Harry sanoi hetken empimisen jälkeen. Hän ei osannut yrityksestä huolimatta sanoa, oliko kysymys ollut sarkastinen vai tosissaan esitetty. Dracon ääni oli kuulostanut täysin värittömältä.

"Tavallaan?"

"No, on kai kiire", hän myönsi. Draco ei sanonut mitään, ja tällä kertaa laskeutunut hiljaisuus tuntui tykyttävän heidän ympärillään. "Mutta siis, täällä on ollut yllättävän mukavaa." Draco ei vieläkään sanonut mitään, ja Harry tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta jatkaa selittämistä. "Tai siis, olet ihan erilainen kuin normaalisti."

Harry puristi silmänsä kiinni ja työnsi nyrkin suuhunsa. Mikä hitto hänet sai sanomaan sen ääneen?

"Se johtuu siitä, ettei Weasley ole täällä", Draco sanoi.

Yläpunkka narahti aivan kuin Draco olisi kääntänyt kylkeään tai korjannut tyynynsä asentoa. Tai nojasi ehkä nyt käsivarteensa. Harry räväytti silmänsä auki, kun sanat upposivat vihdoinkin hänen tajuntaansa.

"Ron?" hän kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Niin."

Samassa Harry oivalsi.

"Ron ei vain ymmärrä, koska ei ole ikinä nähnyt sinusta pintaa syvemmälle", Harry puolusti parasta ystäväänsä.

"Harva on", Draco totesi lyhyesti.

Se oli totta, Harry tajusi. Hän epäili, että saattoi kuulua pieneen ja valittuun joukkoon, jolle Draco oli koskaan asioistaan kertonut. Tuntui epäreilulta, että niin harva edes yritti nähdä syvemmälle, toisaalta ei Dracokaan sitä helpoksi tehnyt. Samassa häiritsevä ajatus pälkähti Harryn mieleen.

"Miten ne varmisti haastatteluissa, että olet oikeasti meidän puolella?"

Harry tiesi heti sanat lausuttuaan, ettei aika ollut kypsä juuri tuolle kysymykselle, mutta ei hän voinut niitä enää peruakaan. Mökin sisälämpötila tuntui laskevan pari astetta huolimatta siitä, että aurinko loi vielä kultaisen kiilan keittiön pöydälle ja pidemmällekin. Draco heilautti jalkansa laidan yli ja tiputtautui lattialle.

"Otatko vielä teetä?" hän kysyi kävellessään rivakasti kohti keittiökulmausta.

"Kiitos mielelläni", Harry vastasi lannistuneena.  
  
  
  
_**–8** (sunnuntai, kello 22.00)_  
  
Harry makasi vällyjen alla ja odotti. Draco oli sulkeutunut varttia aiemmin vessakoppiin, eikä Harry ollut kuullut koko aikana oven takaa yhtään mitään. Ellei hän tietäisi, että mökistä oli mahdoton kaikkoontua, hän olisi voinut kuvitella Dracon karanneen paikalta.

Lopulta ovi kuitenkin avautui, ja Harry kuuli Dracon vähentävän vaatetustaan. Hänen päälleen viskattiin jotain raskasta, luultavasti takki, ja sitten Draco olikin jo peiton alla. Harry värähti viileää kosketusta selkäänsä vasten. Hän odotti, että Draco sanoisi jotain, mutta tämä vain asettui aloilleen ja painoi päänsä omaan tyynyynsä.

"Paleleeko?" Harry kysyi, koska halusi kääntyä ympäri.

"Ei."

Dracon ääni oli väritön, mutta Harry tunsi tämän jo tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen kuulumattomistakin pohjavirtauksista. Hyinen tunnelma kaksinkertaisti hänen kiusaantuneisuutensa. He eivät olleet juuri puhuneet hänen ajattelemattoman kysymyksensä jälkeen, ja hän kaipasi heidän välilleen viikonlopun aikana virinnyttä lämpöä.

"Draco?" Harry kysyi painittuaan hetken omantuntonsa ja oikeudentajunsa kanssa. Hän ei odottanut vastausta vaan jatkoi: "Olen pahoillani, että edes kysyin. Asia ei kuulu minulle."

"Totta", Draco sanoi vaimeasti.

Harry vilkaisi sivulleen. Lähes täysi kuu oli noussut, ja hän erotti sen valossa Dracon posken ääriviivat.

"En tarkoittanut epäillä sinua tai mitään sellaista", Harry selitti. "Se vain pälkähti mieleeni, kun puhuttiin siitä miten harva näkee sinusta muuta kuin pinnan."

Draco ei vastannut, ei edes liikahtanut, ja Harry huokaisi ääneen. Oli turhauttavaa selittää motiivejaan, kun toinen ei reagoinut lainkaan. Ei puoleen eikä toiseen.

"Miksi yrität niin paljon?" Draco kysyi lopulta, kun Harry oli jo alistunut ajatukseen, etteivät he enää kommunikoisi keskenään.

"Koska haluan", Harry vastasi välittömästi. Hän kääntyi puoliksi selälleen ja huomasi tuijottavansa Dracoa silmiin; tämä oli myös kääntänyt päänsä.

"Miksi?"

Harryn päässä pyöri kymmeniä eri vastausvaihtoehtoja: koska haluan olla se, jolle kerrot huolistasi. Koska haluan päästä syvemmälle. Koska en halua tämän viikonlopun ikinä päättyvän. Hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt sanomaan niistä yhtäkään ääneen.

"Haluan vain että me tullaan paremmin toimeen", hän sanoi lopulta.

Draco käänsi jälleen selkänsä, ja Harryn mieli synkkeni. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli hävinnyt jotain, josta ei ollut kunnolla tiennyt taistelevansakaan. Ehkä hänen pitäisi tyytyä siihen, että he sentään tulivat Dracon kanssa toimeen. He olivat työkavereita ja saattoi jo sanoa, että heistä tulisi tutkapari tulevaisuudessakin. Tarvitsiko heidän ollakaan sen läheisempiä?

Minuutit matelivat Harryn yrittäessä vakuuttaa itseään, mutta koko ajan hänen tajuntaansa nakersi ajatus jostain enemmästä. Jostain johon voisi olla mahdollisuus, jos hän osaisi asettaa sanansa oikein.

"Palelee", Draco sanoi keskeyttäen Harryn itsepohdiskelun. "Voisitko kääntyä?"

Harryn rintaan roihahti järjettömän voimakas ilontunne. Hän sai vain vaivoin itsensä hillittyä ja käännettyä maltillisesti kylkeään sen sijaan, että olisi hypähtänyt välittömästi ympäri. Hän asetteli tyynynsä paremmin ennen kuin ujutti kätensä Dracon vyötärön ympäri. Hänen sormensa levisivät Dracon rinnalle, ja hän hengitti syvään tyytyväisyyttään.

"Kiitos", Draco sanoi hetken kuluttua. Hän liu'utti kätensä Harryn käden päälle ja puristi sitä kevyesti. "On vaikea muuttaa tapojaan. En ole tottunut puhumaan asioistani kenellekään."

"Ymmärrän", Harry kuiskasi miltei suoraan Dracon korvaan.

Jälleen mökkiin laskeutui hiljaisuus, mutta tällä kertaa Harry toivotti sen tervetulleeksi. Hän haukotteli ja puristi silmänsä umpeen. Dracon sydän löi tasaisesti hänen kätensä alla. Mutta juuri kun hän oli vaipumassa uneen, Draco selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Vietin kaksi vuorokautta kuulusteluhuoneessa _veritaserumin_ vaikutuksen alaisena."

Harry räpytteli silmiään.

"Mitä?"

"Siitä ne tiesivät, että olen oikeasti samalla puolella", Draco selvensi.

"Kaksi vuorokautta?!" Harry älähti ja nousi nojaamaan käsivarteensa. Draco kierähti puoliksi selälleen.

"Kyllä. Lopussa ei ollut edes väliä, olinko ottanut _veritaserumia_ vai en. Väsymys tekee ihmeitä", Draco sanoi sarkasmin kyllästämällä äänellä.

"Sehän on kidutusta!" Harry puuskahti järkyttyneenä. Hän oli kuvitellut ministeriön puhdistuneen sodan jälkeen, mutta oli näköjään erehtynyt.

"Se kuului osana sopimukseen", Draco selitti. "Tosin jos olisin tiennyt etukäteen, millainen haastattelusta muodostuisi, olisin harkinnut suostumista pidempään."

"Olen pahoillani että jouduit kokemaan sellaista. Mutta..." Harry vaikeni kesken lauseen.

"Mutta mitä?" Draco kysyi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa.

"No, olen iloinen että kuitenkin päätit hakea auroriksi", Harry tunnusti huultaan purren.

Draco ei vastannut, katsoi vain Harrya kiinteästi. Harry tuijotti takaisin kalpeassa valossa värinsä menettäneisiin silmiin ja oli erittäin tietoinen Dracon vähäpukeisesta vartalosta vierellään. Hän kostutti kuivia huuliaan. Dracon kasvot olivat niin lähellä, ja Harry tunsi vastustamatonta halua kumartua ja painaa huulensa tämän huulia vasten. Hänen haaroissaan nytkähti, ja hän tajusi että oli liian lähellä.

"Kä-käyn juomassa vettä", Harry änkytti ja pyristeli pystyyn. Draco ei sanonut mitään, veti vain alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin ja siirtyi hieman kauemmas Harrysta.

Harry nousi polvilleen ja lähti peruuttamaan pois sängystä. Puolimatkassa hänen kätensä kuitenkin osui johonkin, joka sai Dracon sihahtamaan hampaidensa välistä. Harry lamaantui aloilleen.

"Anteeksi, satutinko sinua?"

"Et", Draco vastasi kireällä äänellä.

Harry katsoi hetken hämmentyneenä Dracon laajentuneita sieraimia, hieman raollaan olevia huulia ja kiivaasti kohoilevaa rintakehää ennen kuin tajusi, mihin oli kädellään osunut.

"Sinulla seisoo?" Harry höläytti ääneen.

"Kyllä."

Harryn oma kalu nytkähti vastaukseksi Dracon sanoille. Hän voisi nousta ylös sängystä, käydä juomassa lasillisen vettä ja rauhoittua. Hän voisi palata takaisin nukkumaan. Hän voisi jättää asian sikseen. Ongelma oli siinä, ettei hän halunnut tehdä mitään niistä.

"Voinko auttaa?" hän kysyi heittäen varovaisuuden hiiteen. Ei hän turhaan ollut rohkelikko.

"Kyllä."

Sanat ehtivät tuskin pudota Dracon huulilta, kun Harry laski kätensä takaisin sinne, missä arveli Dracon lanteen olevan. Hän osui vatsan tienoille ja liu'utti sormiaan alemmas ja alemmas niin kauan, että tunsi kohouman peittojen alta. Draco veti jälleen terävästi henkeä, ja hänen lanteensa työntyi Harryn kättä vastaan.

Harry värähti. Hän oli edelleenkin hankalassa asennossa, puoliksi polvillaan, ja mökissä oli kylmä. Hän työntyi takaisin peittojen alle, aivan Dracon viereen, ja ujutti kätensä jälleen tämän vartalolle. Silkkiboksereissa oli märkä läikkä siinä kohtaa, minne Dracon kalu oli nesteitään jo vuotanut, ja Harry oli varma, että samanlainen oli ehtinyt jo muodostua hänen omiinkin alushousuihinsa.

Hän siveli liukkaan silkin alla sykähtelevää elintä haaveilevasti. Aivan kuin hänen aivonsa olisivat tehneet lakon ja hänen kätensä toimisi itsestään, ilman käskyjä. Hän painoi päänsä tyynyyn Dracon pään vierelle ja tuijotti lumoutuneena tämän huulia, jotka muodostivat kuulumattomia sanoja. Vasta kun Draco työnsi oman kätensä Harryn haaroihin ja käänsi päänsä sivulle, heidän nenänsä melkein hipoivat toisiaan, Harry tarttui lujemmin Dracon seisokkiin.

Draco liu'utti kätensä lupia kyselemättä Harryn armollisen löysiin boksereihin ja tarttui varmalla otteella täyteen mittaan kasvaneesta kalusta.

Harry huokaisi suoraan Dracon huulille, mutta kun tämän käsi aloitti varmat vedot hänen kalullaan, hän kirosi ääneen. Hän puski lanteitaan oudon tutulta tuntuvaa kättä vastaan ja unohti hetkeksi, mitä olikaan ollut tekemässä. Dracon sormet hänen kalunsa ympärillä. Dracon peukalo hänen liukkaalla terskallaan. Kämmenen kitka ja määrätietoiset liikkeet.

"Lisää", Draco kuiskasi hidastaen vetojaan.

Harry avasi silmänsä. Hän rekisteröi hämärästi Dracon kasvoilla olevan nälkäisen ilmeen ennen kuin nojautui lähemmäs ja painoi huulensa raotetuille huulille. Suudelma oli kiihkeä, täynnä hampaita, huohotusta ja kuumia kieliä. Ja koko ajan Dracon käsi pysyi Harryn housuissa huolimatta siitä, että Harry likisti sen lanteidensa ja Dracon reiden väliin.

Kosketusta ei ollut tarpeeksi, ja Harry vetäytyi hieman kauemmas, jotta saattoi työntää Dracon bokserit alemmas. Hän potki omansakin pois ja kiipesi kunnolla Dracon päälle.

"Onko tämä okei?" hän huohotti huulet kalpealla kaulalla ja pikemminkin tunsi kuin kuuli myöntävän vastauksen.

Hän puristi toisen kätensä heidän kalujensa ympärille ja työnsi lanteitaan kokeilevasti. Pitkä kirouslitania karkasi Dracon huulilta Harryn kaulalle, ja Harry vinkaisi vastaukseksi Dracon korvaan. Niin kiihkeää, hikistä, hätäistä ja niin _kokonaisvaltaista_ tunnetta hän ei ollut koskaan, _ei ikinä_ , kokenut ja se oli ajaa hänet järjiltään. Enää ei ollut puhettakaan vedoista tai suudelmista, nyt oli vain epätahtista puskemista, hamuavia huulia, imua, raapivia hampaita, toimintansa unohtaneita kieliä ja _kiimaisia_ sanoja.

Dracon käsi upposi Harryn hiuksiin vetämään tämän pään omaansa vasten, toinen Harryn pakaraan antamaan lisävastusta hänen omille työnnöilleen. Harryn käsivarsi tärisi hänen nojatessaan siihen lähes täydellä painollaan, mutta tunne ei ennättänyt kunnolla hänen aivoihinsa asti, kun Dracon sormet hipaisivat hänen pakaravakoaan. Kosketus oli kevyt, mutta se räjäytti Harryn sisälle sykertyneen paineen kertaheitolla, ja hän laukesi ähkäisten. Hänen otteensa heltisi hieman, mutta Dracon työnsi kätensä salamannopeasti hänen sormiensa ympärille. Draco puski vielä muutaman terävän työnnön, ennen kuin vavahti selkä ääriasentoon kaareutuneena ja puuskautti kuuman henkäyksen Harryn kaulalle.

Harry valahti makaamaan puoliksi Dracon päälle. Heidän jalkansa sotkeutuivat toisiinsa, kun he tasasivat hengitystään. Harryn olo oli paitsi voipunut, myös niin täydellisen rauhallinen, että hänen silmäluomensa vaipuivat väkisinkin kiinni. Draco oli lämmin hänen vierellään, osittain allaankin, eikä Harry jaksanut välittää sotkusta jonka he olivat saaneet aikaan. Hän tunsi hämärästi Dracon sormien pyyhkäisevän otsaansa, mutta oli jo niin unen rajamailla, ettei osannut sanoa, oliko se totta vai kuvitelmaa.  
  
  
  
_**0** (maanantai, kello 05.45)_  
  
Harry heräsi siihen, kun vessanpönttö vedettiin. Hän ei avannut heti silmiään vaan keskittyi kummastelemaan, miksi hänen olonsa oli niin onnellinen. Niin _tyydytetty._ Vasta kun vessanovi avautui narahtaen, Harry muisti jälleen missä oli ja mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän kohotti päätään ja tihrusti unisesti siihen suuntaan, josta arveli äänien kantautuneen.

"Meitä tullaan hakemaan viidentoista minuutin kuluttua", Draco sanoi asiallisella äänellä.

Harry räpytteli pari kertaa silmiään.

"Mitä?"

"Kello on viisi neljäkymmentäviisi", Draco sanoi olkansa yli kumartuessaan tarkistamaan reppunsa sisältöä.

"Vittu!" Harry älähti ja kompuroi ylös sängystä.

Hän tyhjensi nopeasti rakkonsa ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan itseään pienestä peilistä pitkäksi ajaksi ennen kuin todellisuudessa rekisteröi miltä näytti. Hänen katseensa lipui joka suuntaan sojottavista hiuksista hieman turvonneisiin huuliin, epäselvään punaiseen läikkään kaulalla ja lopulta valkoisen nöyhdän päällystämään vatsaan.

Hän näytti siltä, että oli saanut viime yönä.

Harry virnisti ajatukselleen ennen kuin alkoi jynssätä hätäisesti vatsaansa jääkylmällä vedellä. Hän tajusi vasta nyt olevansa täysin alasti, mutta edes se ei saanut hänen hyvää mieltään kaikkoamaan. Kunpa he olisivat heränneet aiemmin, niin ehkä...

"Viisi minuuttia", Dracon ääni kantautui selkeänä kiikkerän oven takaa.

Harry läiskäytti vettä vielä kasvoilleenkin ennen kuin astui ulos. Draco tuijotti ikkunasta ulos yllään ulkovaatteet sekä aurorikaapu eikä kääntynyt katsomaan. Harry kiirehti kaivamaan puhtaat vaatteet repustaan, pukeutui ja muisti vielä etsiä bokserinsa peiton lomasta. Draco oli jo pedannut yläpunkan, joten Harry leväytti oman täkkinsä sängylle ja silotteli hätäisesti sen kulmat. Viimein hän kääntyi.

"Draco, minä —"

"Jones tulee", Draco keskeytti Harryn sanat. Hänen äänensä kuulosti miltei ärähdykseltä.

"Huomenta tupaan!" Hestia huikkasi avatessaan oven. Hän ei ollut koputtanut, mutta miksipä olisikaan. Tämä oli työtä eikä vapaa-aikaa.

Harry kumartui nostamaan reppunsa selkään sillä aikaa, kun Hestia poisti suojaloitsut mökistä.

"Sitten vielä jäljet", Hestia sanoi pirteästi. Hän osoitti sauvallaan ensin Harrya ja kääntyi sitten Dracon puoleen. Harry huomasi Hestian kasvojen värähtävän ja aavisti, miten mielellään tämä olisi jättänyt jäljen Dracoon vielä pidemmäksikin aikaa. Draco huomasi ilmeisesti saman, sillä hänen silmänsä siristyivät aavistuksen. Harry tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta tehdä jotain, mennä ehkä väliin. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti toteuttaa aikomuksensa, Hestian sauva heilahti. Samoin kuin Harrylla hetkeä aiemmin, sininen aura välähti myös Dracon ympärillä ennen kuin se vaikutti imeytyvän tämän kehon sisälle.

"Miten meni?" Hestia kysyi johdattaessaan heitä kohti ryhmäporttiavainta.

"Hyvin", Harry vastasi ja vilkaisi Dracoa. Tämä käveli pari askelta heidän jäljessään, katse tiukasti taivaanrannassa. "Erittäin hyvin."

"Mukava kuulla!" Hestia naurahti. "Dean ja Seamus reputtivat, mutta koska yöt olivat ennakoitua kylmemmät, Robards lupasi heille uusinnan. Teillä oli kai enemmän vaatetta mukana?"

Harry nyökkäsi, mutta ei vastannut.

Porttiavaimen luo oli kerääntynyt jo suurin osa kokelaista, pois lukien Dean ja Seamus. Myös Ron ja Hermione seisoivat keskustelemassa Nevillen ja Ernien kanssa. Ron käänsi päätään, kun he astuivat esiin puiden lomasta, mutta jatkoi miltei välittömästi juttuaan Ernielle. Hermione viittoili Harrya lähemmäs, mutta Harry jäi mieluummin seisomaan Dracon kanssa porttiavaimena toimivan, kiven päälle asetetun pyöränvanteen toiselle puolen. Kun Hestia liittyi muiden aurorien joukkoon, Harry vilkaisi Dracoa.

Tämän vaaleat hiukset oli sitaistu kiinni ja kalpeilla kasvoilla oli jälleen tutuksi tullut kopea ilme. Dracon suupielissä kareili halveksunta ja kun Harry käänsi päätään, hän tajusi Dracon katsovan Ronia, joka tuijotti takaisin silmät vihasta sirrillään. 

Harryn sisällä kuohahti. Hänen vertaan kuplittivat niin turhautuminen kuin epäoikeudenmukaisuuskin. _Omistushalu._ Mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti tehdä mitään ilmaistakseen tunteitaan, porttiavain väläytti varoitusvalon.

"Kaikki kiinni porttiavaimeen!" Williamson huusi piirin toiselta puolen.

Harryn ja Dracon kädet hipoivat toisiaan, kun he puristivat sormensa kylmän metallin ympärille. Harry tavoitti Dracon katseen sekunnin murto-osaksi, ennen kuin loitsu aktivoitui ja kiskaisi heidät takaisin Lontooseen.

Robards oli vastassa yhtä tiukkailmeisenä kuin ennenkin.

"Hyvin toimittu!" hän kajautti. "Olosuhteet muuttuivat huonommiksi kuin aavistelimmekaan, mutta selvisitte silti. Olette totisesti auroriainesta! Jätätte raporttinne vasta kahden päivän kuluttua, siihen saakka teillä on vapautus koulutuksesta. Voitte poistua."

Hurraahuudot kajahtivat, mutta Harry ei liittynyt mukaan iloitsevaan joukkoon. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja etsi katseellaan Dracon, joka eteni nopein askelin kohti hormeja. Harry oli juuri lähdössä perään, kun Hermione laski kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen.

"Harry, onko kaikki hyvin?"

Harry vilkaisi harmistuneena Hermionea ja sitten jälleen Dracoa. Tämä oli pysähtynyt suuren tulisijan eteen ja viskasi hormipulveria liekkeihin. Juuri ennen astumistaan vihreään tuleen hän käänsi päänsä ja katsoi Harrya.

Aika pysähtyi.

Draco tuntui jähmettyneen venyvään sekuntiin, joka jatkui ja jatkui, eikä Harry osannut kääntää katsettaan pois. Hän kostutti kielenkärjellä huuliaan tietämättä mitä tehdä. Hermione toisti kysymyksensä, mutta Harry ei kuullut sitä, sillä juuri silloin Draco nyökkäsi hänelle ja astui takkaan.  
  
  
  
_**+14** (maanantai, kello 20.00)_  
  
Harry kiinnitti pyyhkeen paremmin lanteilleen ja astui peilin eteen haroen märkiä hiuksiaan. Hän oli nukkunut miltei koko päivän ja lionnut sen jälkeen kylvyssä ainakin tunnin. Ron vietti vapaapäivänsä Hermionen luona, mikä sopi Harrylle paremmin kuin hyvin. Ronin vähemmän hienovaraiset vihjailut Dracon motiiveista pyrkiä auroriksi olivat alkaneet välittömästi heidän saavuttua kotiin. Harry ei ollut suostunut kuuntelemaan niitä, vaan oli ärähtänyt vastaan ja aiheuttanut heille nopean, mutta äänekkään tappelun. Sen seurauksena Harry oli päätynyt viettämään vapaapäivänsä yksin. Hän ei ollut asiasta pahoillaan.

Kaulassa näkyvä läikkä oli tummempi kuin aamulla. Harry koski sitä sormenpäillään, ja se tuntui muuta ihoa lämpimämmältä. Hän ei muistanut, missä vaiheessa se oli hänen kaulaansa ilmestynyt, mutta ei ihmetellyt. Koko viikonloppu tuntui muutenkin kuin oudolta unelta, eikä hän enää, herättyään jälleen normaaliin elämään, tiennyt, miten pääsisi takaisin.

Hän istui alas sormet edelleen kaulassaan punoittavalla jäljellä.

Miksi kaiken pitäisi loppua? Mikseivät he voisi Dracon kanssa olla enemmän kuin työkavereita? Mistäpä hän toisaalta tiesi, oliko Draco samaa mieltä. Tämän käytös aamun aikana oli ollut räikeässä ristiriidassa edellisen illan kanssa. Mutta oliko se ihmekään? Vasta nyt Harry oli todella ymmärtänyt, kuinka paljon Dracoa edelleenkin syrjittiin. Kaikki eivät suhtautuneet tähän yhtä avoimen vihamielisesti kuin Ron, mutta kaikki eivät myöskään halveksuneet Dracoa yhtä hienovaraisesti kuin Hestia.

Mutta miksi Harryn pitäisikään välittää siitä, mitä kaikki muut ajattelivat? Ei hän ollut tehnyt sitä ennenkään. Kai se riitti, että hän itse tiesi miksi teki mitä teki? Eihän se muille kuulunut. Varmaa oli ainakin se, ettei Draco lähestyisi häntä ellei hän tekisi aloitetta ensin.

Harry nousi ylös ja marssi keittiöön. Hän tarttui pergamenttipalaan ja raapusti nopean viestin.

> On jo liian myöhä tehdä ruokaa, mutta  
>  _Château Larcis Ducasse_ maistuu hyvältä paljaaltaankin.
> 
> Harry  
> 

Hän tuijotti lappua hetken ja taitteli sen sitten päättäväisesti kasaan. Paxton olisi vielä tähän aikaan ullakolla, ja viesti olisi Dracolla alle puolessa tunnissa. Suojeliussanoma olisi nopeampi, mutta Harry halusi hetken aikaa valmistautumiseen siltä varalta, että Draco todellakin tulisi.

Juuri kun Harry oli astumassa yläkertaan johtaviin portaisiin, ulko-oveen koputettiin. Harppoessaan ovelle Harry yritti tukahduttaa villisti virinnyttä toivoa. Se oli luultavasti Ron, joka tuli pyytämään anteeksi. Se saattoi olla myös Hermione, joka raahasi perässään Ronia ja komensi heitä sopimaan riitansa. Tai ehkä siellä olikin Ginny, joka tuli käymään pitkästä aikaa iltateellä. Mutta oven takana ei sittenkään ollut kukaan heistä.

"Tämä löytyi tavaroistani", Draco sanoi värittömästi heti, kun Harry sai oven avattua. Hän ojensi mustaa t-paitaa, joka Harrylla oli ollut yllään hänen mennessä edellisenä iltana nukkumaan.

"Kiitos", Harry sanoi ja tarttui ojennettuun vaatteeseen. Se oli siististi viikattu ja hajusta päätellen pesty.

Draco nyökkäsi ja työnsi kätensä taskuihinsa näyttäen siltä, että kaikkoontuisi paikalta hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Harrylle tuli kiire.

"Haluatko tulla hetkeksi sisään?"

Dracon suupielet värähtivät, ja hänen katseensa lipui Harryn päästä varpaisiin ja takaisin. Harry tajusi vasta silloin, että oli edelleenkin pukeutunut pelkkään pyyhkeeseen. Hän heitti varovaisuuden hiiteen, nappasi Dracoa rinnuksista ja kiskoi tämän ovesta sisään.

"Aika loppui."

Draco purskahti vapautuneeseen nauruun, mutta Harry painoi Dracon vasten ovea ja suuteli tätä niin, että eteiseen jäi kiertämään vain kaiku.


End file.
